Wydłużony człowiek Elongated Man
wydłużony człowiek Historia publikacja [ edytuj] Został częściowo stworzony przez redaktora Juliusa Schwartza , który chciał nowy charakter drugoplanowy w programie Flash. Pomimo prostowania Murphy Anderson [ 2 ] i Rysunki Carmine Infantino [ 3 ] stwierdzając, że Schwartz nie przyznał żadnej relacji do Plastic Man , to często twierdził, że powiedział , że gdyby wiedział , że DC posiadał nazwę " Man Plastic " ( nabyte w 1956 roku wraz z innych właściwości Jakość komiks) , że on nigdy nie wybrali wydłużony Człowiek jako nazwę własną postać. [ 4 ] w dalszych występów z lampą błyskową , robi fortunę w show biznesie , poślubia Sue Dearbon i okazuje się, że oddał swoją sekretną tożsamość . Ze względu na popularność bohatera , dostał solową funkcji tworzenia kopii zapasowej w Detective Comics , gdzie został na nowo jako detektyw , który kocha dziwne tajemnice i wyrusza do Stanów Zjednoczonych wcabrio z żoną szukają dla nich. Czasami będą podróżować po świecie i spotkać innych superbohaterów DC takich jak Batman, Green Lantern , atom i Zatanna . Ta cecha stała się sporadycznie w późnych latach 60-tych i na przestrzeni 70 lat. Jednak w 1973 roku zostałczłonkiem Justice League of America , więc on głównie u tego tytułu 1973/95 . Fikcyjna biografia [ edytuj] Jako nastolatek , Ralph Dibny był zafascynowany Contortionists , lub ludzi, którzy wyświetlanych wyczyny zwinności i giętkości . Dowiedział się, że wszystkie ciała giętarki Mówił pili popularny gazowany o nazwie " Gingold . " Zestaw Ralph pracować nauki chemii i opracowała super skoncentrowany wyciąg z rzadkiej " Gingo " owoców z Jukatanu , co dało mu elastyczność. [ 1 ] W swoim pierwszym ,Flash podejrzewaWydłużony Człowiek jest za kilka przestępstw , ale wydłużony Człowiek pomaga uchwycić przestępców , którzy ujawniają używali helikoptera go wrobić . Ralph Dibny był jednym z pierwszych bohaterów Silver Age DC , aby odsłonić jego sekretną tożsamość dla publiczności , a także jednym z pierwszych, którzy poślubić swoją ukochaną . Po sił z kilku innych superbohaterów jak Batman, Green Lantern , atom , Zatanna i Justice League of America , zostałczłonkiem zespołu . Ostatecznie , jego żona stała się członkiem , jak również. Kilka było również zauważyć w posiadanie stabilnego , szczęśliwy , i stosunkowo bezproblemowe małżeństwo -anomalię w mydlanych operowych annałach komiksów . Fani bohaterów często o których mowa Ralph i Sue jako " Nick i Nora Charles zestawu super hero " (odniesienie do filmów chudy ) . Bardzo nowością opowieści Wydłużony człowiek był , że w przeciwieństwie do większości superbohaterów , w tym Batman Detective Comics , Ralph Dibny rozwiązać tajemnice , często trudne czytelnika do tego samego. Nie wystarczy użyć swych niezwykłych mocy i gadżetów ścigać przestępców , ale przypomniał rozwiązywania problemów z gatunku, tylko, że nieco starszy niż superbohaterów :opowieść o tajemnicy i wykrywania . Identity Crisis [ edytuj] Główny artykuł: Identity Crisis ( DC Comics ) Ralph Dibny odegrała kluczową rolę w wydarzeniach Identity Crisis , z głównym łuku serii obracające się wokół odpowiedzi DC Universe do zabójstwa Sue Dibny . Zdrowy , stabilny związek między Ralph i Sue , i wydarzeń, które doprowadziły do i wynikało z jej śmiercią , były używane jako podstawowe urządzenia narracji całej serii rozpatrywania odpowiednich osobistych relacji z innymi członkami JLA i JSA (i , w mniejszym stopniu , członkowie społeczności supervillain ) . Wpływ śmierci Sue na Ralph ( potęgowane przez fakt, że Sue była podobno w ciąży w chwili jej śmierci ) przyjdzie kształtować jego charakter znacząco w wydarzeniach następujących Identity Crisis , ostatecznie zakończonego pod koniec tygodniowej serii 52 . Ralph i Sue pojawił się jako członków Justice League pochodną po Super znajomych w miniserialu dawniej znany jako Justice League i jego sequel story arc "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to nieJustice League " opublikowane w JLA : Classified # 4-9 . Ostatni łuk został wyprodukowany przed Identity Crisis , ale opublikowane później. Uruchomiony żart w "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to nieJustice League " obejmuje możliwość ciąży Sue . 52 [ edytuj] Główny artykuł: 52 ( komiks) W 2006 Tygodnik serii 52 ,zrozpaczony Ralph Dibny rozważa samobójstwo , gdy został poinformowany , że nagrobek Sue został zdewastowany [ 5 ] z wersji odwróconej symbolem Supermana "S" -Kryptonian symbol zmartwychwstania . On konfrontuje Cassandra Sandsmark , [ 6 ] , a ona mówi Dibny że jest w sekcie , która wierzy , że Superboy może zostać wskrzeszony . Ona kradnie obrączkę Ralpha po członkowie sekty próbują utopić Ralph . [ 7 ] Podczas Tygodnia 11 , po straszenia niektórych członków sekty i goni je , dostaje raport , że ktoś włamał się do zbiornika magazynowego w Opal City i ukradł ubrań Sue . [ 8 ] W 12. tygodniu , Ralph stwierdza Wonder dziewczyna i mówi mu , że ukradł ubrania i pierścień zrobić Sue manekina. Ona zaprasza go na uroczystość . [ 9 ] Podczas Tygodnia 13 , Ralph idzie do ceremonii . Metamorpho , Green Arrow , Zauriel , a Hal Jordan poszedł z nim . Pomimo swojej pierwotnej umowy , Dibny i jego przyjaciele zakłócić ceremonię , alewizerunek Sue indeksuje do Dibny i woła do niego, jak to pali ; Dibny cierpi załamanie nerwowe w związku . [ 10 ] Podczas tygodnia 18 innych członków Towarzystwa : Detektyw Croatoan Chimp , Terri Trzynaście i Edogawa Sangaku znaleźć Tim Trench żyje z kasku Doctor Fate, Nabu . Ralph jest zbadanie i prosi o pomoc Shadowpact , inna grupa detektywa szympans jest . Głos z wewnątrz czele Doctor Fate , niespotykane przez innych członków grupy , mówi do Dibny i obiecuje spełnić swoje pragnienia , jeśli dokonuje pewnych poświęceń . 11 podróże Dibny z steru poprzez życie doczesne kilku kultur, gdzie on upomniany o użyciu magii . i problem potrzebne W trakcie 27 tygodnia ,Spectre obiecuje wskrzesić Sue w zamian za Dibny za wymierzając karę Jean Loring , ale Dibny jest w stanie to zrobić . [ 12 ] Podczas Tygodnia 32 , Ralph przedsięwzięcia do Nanda Parbat, i dostaje się do walki z Yeti . Idealne Zrealizowane Lekarz przychodzi na ratunek . Zarówno on, jak iYeti są członkami Wielkiej dziesiątce , obrońcy Chinach . Na Nanda Parbat , Rama Kushna mówi Dibny , "koniec jest już napisane " . [ 13 ] W tygodniu 42, Dibny jest w wieży Dr Fate . Zaczyna on zaklęcie wskrzesić Sue , stawia na kasku Losu i trafia go , odsłaniając Felix Faust , który udając Nabu . Faust planował handlować duszę Dibny do Neron w zamian za jego własnej wolności . Ralph ujawnia, że był świadomy tożsamości Fausta przez jakiś czas , a tozaklęcie wiążące otaczające wieżę jest przeznaczony do więzienia Fausta , nie do zwalczania negatywnych skutków zaklęcia . Pojawi Neron i zabija Dibny , tylko uświadomić sobie zbyt późno , żezaklęcie wiążące reaguje tylko na polecenia Dibny za : . Poprzez jego śmierci Ralph został uwięziony Faust i Neron w wieży , pozornie na wieczność , choć jego metody działania są nieznane [ 14 ] jego duch jest później widziana ponownie spotkał się z żoną . [ 15 ] Jednakże , Neron ( który jest przecieżdiabeł ) jest w stanie niemal natychmiast uciec . Podczas Czarny Adam Dark Ages miniserialu , Faust jest pokazany uciec z pomocą Czarnego Adama i zmartwychwstałego Izydy , który jest pod kontrolą psychiczną Fausta . Wydarzenia te odbywają się tuż przed Countdown , wskazując, że Faust tam dopiero za kilka tygodni . i problem potrzebne Pod koniec tygodnia 52 Okazuje się, że magiczne, życzenia udzielania pistolet Dibny za (pamiątka z " Anselmo Case" , odniesienie do historii życia na Flash ) , ostatnie życzenie przerabia Ralpha było połączyć się z żoną , nawet w śmierci , a Ralph i Sue są teraz zjednoczona jako duchach detektywów bada szkoły , gdzie właśnie wystąpiłozjawisko paranormalne . [ 1 ] Rok później [ edytuj] Główny artykuł: rok później W Blue Beetle # 16 , Traci 13 wspomniano , że została podjęta przez Ralpha i Sue po śmierci matki . W latach 2007-08 Czarny miniserialu ciemnych wieków Adam , okazuje się, że Ralph pozostaje nadal wewnątrz wieży Fate kiedy Teth - Adam pyta Fausta czy jego umowa oszukać Dibny pracował . Szkielet Ralpha jest używany przez Fausta , by stworzyć iluzję , że próba Adama wskrzeszenia Isis zawiódł . Batman i Outsiders # 5 , okazuje się ( po pojawieniu się nieznany w poprzednich dwóch kwestii ) , że Ralph i Sue zyskały lub odkrytych zdolności do posiadania ludzkich ciał , jak zdolność Boston Brand, AKA Deadman . Panować w piekle [ edytuj] Ralph i Sue , w swoich upiornych postaci , pojawiają się przed Doctor okultyzmu z wiadomością o warzeniu wojennej w piekle . Wysłane przez Giovanni Zatara , który jako członek Ruchu Oporu Piekła ma nadzieję skorzystać z tej wojny , pytają doktora Okultyzm , aby pomóc mu w jego planie . Następnie rozpraszają i pozostawić go do jego decyzji . [ 16 ] Czarna noc [ edytuj] Główny artykuł: Czarna noc W Blackest Night # 0 , groby i Sue Dibny Ralpha pokazywane są podczas śpiewu czarne strony w . Pod koniec tej kwestii (w profilu promocyjnym wizerunek Black Lantern Corps ), jego ręka jest łatwo rozpoznawalne jako wychodziły z jego grobu . Ralph i Sue zwłoki zostały ujawnione , że zostały wskrzeszone jako czarne latarnie , atakując Hawkman i Hawkgirl ; Ralph pokonując Hawkman z jego maczugą przed zgrywania się serce Hawkman za . [ 17 ] Następnie, są one postrzegane w Gotham City z czarną latarnie Martian Manhunter , Hawkman , Hawkgirl i Firestorm przygotowanie zabić Flash i Green Lantern . [ 18 ] On i Sue są włączone do popiołu , gdyIndigo Tribe niszczy ich pierścienie . [ 19 ] W ostatecznej bitwie ,Flash rozgląda się , aby zobaczyć, czy Ralph i Sue byli wśród tych, wskrzeszony przez Biały Jednostki powiedział nam tylko przez Green Lantern nie byli wraca. [ 20 ] Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] Wydłużony Człowiek dostaje swoje umiejętności z kombinacji picia wyrafinowaną wersję napoju bezalkoholowego o nazwie Gingold , który zawiera wyciąg z owoców ( fikcyjne ) i jego nazwie Gingo naturalny utajone metahuman fizjologia . Ekstrakt współdziała z ukrytej genu Ralph ma , aktywując swoje super moce . Okazało się Invasion # 3 , że toreakcja metagene do eliksiru Gingold które zawsze dostarczonych mu jego uprawnień rozciągających , co oznacza, że jest on w rzeczywistościmetahuman i żezwykły człowiek nie rozwija takich uprawnień poprzez połknięcie wyodrębnić . Ponadto, większość ludzi jest bardzo uczulony na bardzo skoncentrowanego Gingold . Jedynym bohaterem w DCU , kto używa Gingold jest Stretch ,członek Hero Hotline , który został przy użyciu związku od 1940 roku . Jak jego nazwa wskazuje ,Wydłużony Człowiek może rozciągać swoje kończyny i ciało super- człowieka długościach i rozmiarach . Stretching przyznać te uprawnienia wydłużonego Man podwyższone agility umożliwiające elastyczność i koordynację , która jest poza fizyczne granice ludzkiego ciała . Może wykrzywiać jego ciało do różnych pozycjach i rozmiarach niemożliwe dla zwykłych ludzi , takich jak bycie całkowicie płaski , aby mógł wsunąć pod drzwi , lub za pomocą palców do piłki konwencjonalnych zamków. Może również służyć do ukrycia , zmieniając kształt jego powierzchni , chociaż to jest bolesny i trudny do niego. Fizjologia Ralpha ma większych ograniczeń fizycznych niż Plastic Man ; istnieje granica tego, jak daleko może się rozciągnąć swoją skończoną masę ciała , a on nie może otworzyć otwory w swoim ciele jak Plastic Man może. Uprawnienia wydłużonego męskie również znacznie poszerzyć swoją trwałość. On jest w dużej mierze odporne na korozyjne, przekłucia i kontuzje bez podtrzymywania ciała. Wykazano, że jest on odporny na dużych prędkościach , które zabijają zwykłą osobę , oraz że jest on również bardziej odporne na wybuchy z broni energetycznych , które zabijają zwykłych ludzi . Jego fizjologia jest bardziej jak w przypadku zwykłego człowieka niż Plastic Man , w rezultacie , że nie podziela przybliży nietykalność Plastic Mana. W dodatku do jego zdolności do rozciągania, Wydłużony Człowiek jest profesjonalnie wyszkolony jako detektyw i wysoko wykwalifikowanych w dedukcyjnego . Często uważany za jednego z najbardziej błyskotliwych detektywów w DC Universe ( w porównaniu z Batman różniących się tylko w trakcie ich rzeczywistej logiki ) . On jestutalentowany amator chemik , jak również. Meta- efektem ubocznym jego uprawnień w połączeniu z jego umiejętności detektywistycznych jest zwiększona węchowe sensu , co pozwala mu na "zapach" , gdy coś jest " nie tak " , lub jeśliwskazówka lub tajemnica jest w zasięgu ręki . Powoduje gumowaty " nos " skurcz . Firehawk kiedyś powiedział Ralph , że Green Arrow powiedziałdrgnięcie nosa nie byłoprawdziwe , ale raczej coś, co składa się , aby uzyskać więcej prasę . Wydłużony Mężczyzna odpowiedział , mówiąc jej, że zielona strzałka kapelusz obejmuje łysiną . Inne wersje [ edytuj] Wydłużony Człowiek pojawił się w nieograniczony spin-off komiksu Justice League . Wydłużony Man pojawi się w trzecim numerze JLA / Avengers , zastępując Plastic Man po połączeniu z DC i Marvel wszechświatów. W serii Franka Millera ElseworldsDark Knight Strikes Again , Dibny wymienione jest jako mężczyzna w barze , który wspominając Srebrnego Wieku , a kiedy usłyszał wzmiankę o Batmana , jego twarz opadały i jego szczęka spadła na podłogę . Później Dibny widać siedzą na " męskie akcesorium " drinka " Gingold " w infomercial TV. On jest następnie zwerbował do pomocy Batmana w jego ataku na rząd amerykański ( przejętego przez Lex Luthor ) . On zachowuje swoją rywalizację z Man plastyczna , jak i jego przyjaźni z Barry Allen i Oliver Queen. W Kingdom Come , Ralph wyciągnął wszystko jest i nie może kontrolować jego rozciąganie . Unpowered Ralph Dibny pojawia się jako detektyw w Flashpoint serii Elseworlds . Jest on zatrudniony przez J'onn J'onzz zbadać firmę Vandal Savage , który wyszukuje marsjańskiej artefaktu . J'onzz dotyczy Dibny jako " Manhunter Ziemi" 21. OstatnioRalph Dibny Ziemi -51 , gdzie tajne tożsamości nie są już potrzebne przez superbohaterów , zaobserwowano w odliczanie do Final Crisis . [ 22], który jest następnie zabity przez monitor Nowej Ziemi , Bob . 23 W innych mediach [ edytuj] Archie Comics [ edytuj] W lipcu 1966 roku pojawi się na okładce wydania 127 Betty i Veronica . On tańczy z Weroniką , która odnosi się do niego jako " Stretchman " . Telewizja [ edytuj] Wydłużony Man ( z lewej) wraz Booster Gold ( z prawej) i Skeets (w tle) w Justice League Unlimited, w odcinku " The Greatest Story Never Told ", jak przypomina Booster o piskliwym koła . Wydłużony Człowiek pojawia się w kilku odcinkach serialu animowanego nieograniczony Justice League , wyrażanym przez zdobywcę nagrody Emmy ( Jeremy Piven Judgement Night) . Jest to pierwszy serial telewizyjny , w którym dokonał wygląd . Mimo, że pojawia się w wielu odcinkach jako postać w tle , Wydłużony Człowiek ma tylko trzy role mówienia . W " The Greatest Story Never Told " , jest jednym z członków , aby pomóc w walce z Mordru , choć jego rozczarowanie , że kładzie się na kontroli tłumu ( wraz z Booster Gold) , jak powiedział mu, Green Lantern , że Plastic Man już walczą Mordru i że nie " potrzebują dwóch rozciągliwych facetów " . Jak byli na kontroli tłumu , narzeka na Booster o jego pozycji . To tylko denerwuje Booster Gold, z wydłużonymi Mężczyzna mówi, żeskrzypiące koło dostaje smaru . Wonder Woman , a następnie pojawia się i mówi, żezespół potrzebuje pomocy wydłużonych człowieka. On chętnie podąża za nią do walki , ku rozczarowaniu Boostera jak myślałzespół potrzebował jego pomocy. Odcinek idzie śledzić próbę Boostera , aby zatrzymać czarną dziurę . Pod koniec odcinka , okazuje się, że Wydłużony Człowiek wymyślił plan , aby pokonać Mordru a zespół ukarany chwaląc go . Jak on pomaga posprzątać bałagan w mieście, Booster przechodzi obok niego z dr Tracy Simmons obok niego ( jak wygrał randkę z nią , zatrzymując czarna dziura ) i mówi: " koła Squeaky , kolego. Squeaky koło. " W " The Ties That Bind " , Wydłużony Człowiek i Flash wyrażają zaniepokojenie faktem, że niektórzy inni członkowie Ligi nie pokazać im wystarczająco dużo szacunku . Flash pyta wydłużony Człowiek niedojrzały jeśli wydaje mu . Wydłużony Człowiek odpowiada " Bynajmniej " . Jest to pokazane grają " Brawlin " Roboty sieciowe "(parodia Rock ' Em Sock ' Em Robots ) . W " Clash , " jego moce są skradzione przez pasożyta , który wykorzystuje je do niemal porażki Metamorpho i Batman przed szybkiej interwencji kapitana Marvela . Po Pasożyt jest pokonany , Wydłużony Człowiek zauważa Captain Marvel rumieniąc się i mówi mu, aby nie być skromny , jak sądzi Superman nie mógł zrobić lepiej . Superman pojawia się , gdy mówi, że to , z wydłużonymi Człowiek szybko , mówiąc: " Właśnie rozmawialiśmy o tobie . " Wydłużony Man pojawi się w Batman: Odważni i epizod " Podróż do wnętrza Bat " wyrażanym przez Sean Donnellan . W teaser , pracuje z Plastic Man i Batman zatrzymać twarz dziecka . Dwa plastyczne metaludzi stale kłócić , kto jestlepszym partnerem do Batmana. Batman później daje prawdę : między nimi , woli pracować samodzielnie . Ta wersja posiada kształt wydłużonego Człowiek przesunięcie zdolności , wystarczy przejść się od jako Baby Face oszukać jego popleczników . On jest również pokazany na zdjęciu z Batmanem w odcinku Sezon 2 , " Bat - Mite Presents : najdziwniejszych sprawach Batmana " , wraz z detektywem Chimp pytanie i Martian Manhunter , . Dodatkowo , Wydłużony Człowiek pojawia się w nie- mówiącej scenie w dwóch częściach odcinka "Oblężenie Starro ! " , Podczas którego , po raz pierwszy pojawia się wśród bohaterów posiadanych przez Starro i później , wśród bohaterów , które już uwolnił się od kontroli umysłu Starro za . Wydłużony Mad Man pojawia się w wyrażane przez Ralph Garman . Dołącza on do innych superbohaterów w wielu muzycznych z prośbą Superman, Batman i Wonder Woman o miano "Super Friends ". W jego ramach , Wydłużony Mężczyzna stwierdził, że był przywiązany do gotówki i prosząc Supermana do ceny wydaje się być jego kryptonit . Film [ edytuj] Zła wersja z wydłużonym Man pojawia się jako członek Crime Syndicate Ameryki w filmie animowanym Justice League : Kryzys na dwóch Ziemiach jak jeden z mężczyzn , którzy na Owlman borykają się Justice League . Został złapany przez Wally West, trzeciego Flash, który biegnie wokół miejsca , aby związać go na filarach i konstrukcji budowlanych . NastępnieFlash dokucza mu machnięciem wydłużonego korpusu z dźwiękiem gumy . W filmie animowanym Justice League:Flashpoint Paradox , Wydłużony Mężczyzna wspomina , że został zamordowany i był znany jako wydłużone Kid .